


[Art] Sleepless in Beacon Hills

by MySnarkySelf



Series: valentine’s day movies (teen wolf edition) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf





	[Art] Sleepless in Beacon Hills

 

 

  


 

 

> When Sheriff Stilinski's son, Stiles, calls into a talk radio program looking for a new mother, the sheriff ends up getting on the phone and laments about his lost love. A few of miles away, Melissa hears the program and immediately falls in love with sheriff, despite the fact that she has never met him. 

 


End file.
